


Knight and Lady

by halcyon_autumn



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Ingrid's love language is food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: A ficlet written for the Fluffcember prompt "Fancy Party." Ingrid is enjoying a party to celebrate Fodlan's recovery from the war, but she's about to enjoy Mercedes' company even more.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Knight and Lady

Ingrid looked out over the glittering party. Rebuilding after the war had been challenging, and the grueling work had sometimes felt like rolling a boulder up a hill, only to watch it roll all the way back down. But on nights like tonight, she could see the improvements in small ways - the easy laugh that burst out of Dimitri when someone told a joke, or the way Ashe could hold a conversation without his eyes constantly snapping to the doorways, scanning for a threat. There was more to do - there was always, always more - but Ingrid was happy to relax, eat some fantastic food, and enjoy a party thrown in honor of how far Faerghus - and all of Fodlan - had come since the war.

“Ingrid? Are you going to stand off to the side for the entire party? As a knight of the realm, you’re one of the people being celebrated.”

Ingrid turned to see Mercedes smiling at her, her hands behind her back for some reason. Her butterscotch hair hung simply, tucked behind her ears. Ingrid thought it suited her perfectly. “No,” she answered, with a small grin. “I already spent quite a bit of time working my way through the hors d’oeuvres.”

“Oh, I wanted to tell you. They just brought out a platter of smoked salmon. I think it’s the lemon and dill kind that you like so much.”

Ingrid did not dash for the table, partially because she was a dignified knight of Faerghus, and mostly because it would have been extremely rude to leave Mercedes. Her feet did twitch a little though. She was only human, and that was the best smoked salmon she’d ever had.

Mercedes noticed and laughed, a clear, joyful sound. “Don’t worry,” she whispered, bringing her hands from behind her back to reveal a plate of the smoked salmon that had literally appeared in Ingrid’s dreams. “I brought you some.”

“I love you,” Ingrid said thoughtlessly, then blushed to the roots of her hair. Yes, she  _ admired  _ Mercedes, and enjoyed her company immensely, and perhaps had some feelings - alright,  _ many  _ feelings, all of them positive - of a romantic nature, but she hadn’t meant to say anything like  _ that.  _ And she couldn’t even play it off, because every moment she was blushing harder.

Mercedes, always a saint, rescued her. “Oh, you,” she said playfully, then handed the plate to a grateful Ingrid, then paused. “Perhaps when you’re finished, you could spare a dance for me?”

Ingrid immediately lost whatever composure she’d gained. “Yes,” she stammered finally, positive that her blush was now spreading down her neck. “I’d like that.”

Mercedes smiled, and Ingrid thought the happiness in her expression could rival the statues she’d seen of St. Cethleann herself. “I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid has two hands - one for snacks and one for Mercie.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) if you'd like to check out some of my other fluffcember ficlets.


End file.
